


Afternoon Delight

by smilexdarling



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's already wonderful day gets a lot better thanks to a cancelled class and some porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

Kurt was in a great mood. It was Friday, he was done with his classes for the day and it wasn’t even noon, and he’d done really well in his stage combat class that morning. The teacher had applauded his agility and asked him to demonstrate for the class, and if that bratty guy who held a grudge against him for no discernible reason had looked thoroughly put out, well then that was just a nice bonus. 

As he walked home he passed by an adorable little girl who was handing out daisies and she gave him one, he came across and elderly woman who he helped cross a busy intersection and he gave her his daisy which made her face light up and she said he was a wonderful young man. The weather couldn’t have been better and he decided that once he got home and showered he was going to text Blaine and see if he would be interested in having a picnic in the park for dinner. 

He finally made it to their apartment and after he dropped off his keys and hung up his bag he headed straight for the bathroom. He got sidetracked though, by the big blob of comforter that was somehow wiggling around on their bed. 

Kurt crossed his arms and smirked, “If you’re a burglar I think you’re doing it wrong. Napping on the job is probably frowned upon.” 

A bundle of dark curls popped out of one end of the blob and was quickly followed by a pair of very familiar sparkling, hazel eyes. Blaine untwisted the comforter enough that Kurt could see he was shirtless and had the laptop with him in his little fort.

“Hi baby, how was class?” Blaine asked, sounding breathless. 

Kurt toed off his shoes on his way over to the bed and he plopped down next to Blaine. “It was great but I’m still kind of sweaty from it so I was going to shower. What are you doing home?” 

“My teacher cancelled class. She likes having three day weekends and, really, who am I to argue?” Blaine said with a smile. 

Kurt leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, “Well, after my shower I might join you for a nap. Class really kicked my butt today.” 

Blaine bit his lip and ducked his head, “I, um, I wasn’t napping.” 

“Then what were you doing in bed in the middle of the day? And with the lapto—oh. _Oh._ ” Kurt looked more closely at Blaine and noticed his hair was ruffled on one side like he’d been running his fingers through it and he had a flush running from his face down to his chest. If he had to guess, he’d bet Blaine was probably not wearing anything under the bulk of the comforter. As it was, he couldn’t see any definitive evidence of what exactly he’d walked in on so he had no choice but to ask.

“Were you watching porn?” Kurt asked with a raised brow. 

Blaine’s cheeks flooded red, “Yes. Does that… is… are you upset?” 

A year ago if he’d been asked that question he probably would have said yes and stormed out. But they had come a long way since then and Kurt had grown in confidence, not only in himself but in their relationship, and he understood now that Blaine watching porn wasn’t a threat to their sex life, nor did it mean he didn’t measure up. So, keeping all of that in mind, he didn’t see why they couldn’t both use it for a little joint fun. And judging by Blaine’s increasingly ansty expression he wouldn’t be expecting Kurt to do what he was about to do. And he did love surprising his husband. 

Kurt shook his head, “No. I’m not upset. It’s actually, it’s hot.” Blaine’s jaw dropped a little but he recovered quickly and got an excited glint in his eye. 

“Oh yeah? Do you maybe,” he shrugged, “wanna watch it with me? It was just getting to the good part.” 

In lieu of an answer, Kurt relaxed against the headboard and turned the laptop so it was facing both of them. He waited for Blaine to fling off the comforter, and he had guessed right, Blaine was gloriously naked and still slightly hard, before he hit play. The guys in the video were attractive but Kurt quickly found it was much more entertaining to watch Blaine watch it instead. 

Blaine’s eyes were glued to the screen and his breathing slowly became more labored. He bit his lip whenever one of the men groaned and Kurt wanted nothing more than to push the computer aside and suck that lip into this mouth but he held off. He was enjoying watching Blaine get lost in his arousal too much to end it now. He tracked the goosebumps as they broke out across Blaine’s chest and down his abdomen. He finally looked down and saw that Blaine was fully hard and there was a thin, shiny line of pre-cum dripping down onto his pubic hair. Kurt wanted to lean down, lick it up, and suck Blaine down to the hilt but his train of thought was derailed when Blaine whined and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking lightly a couple of times. 

“Kurt, baby, do you maybe want to take your clothes off, too?” Blaine asked.

Kurt considered that for a moment. He could take his clothes off, and then things would progress as they normally did, but he wanted to do something a little different this time. 

“I think I’ll keep them on.” Blaine furrowed his brow and pouted, which should not have been as adorable as it was considering the circumstances, but before he could protest Kurt continued, “I’ll keep my clothes on and you’ll keep watching the video. I want you to do what you would if I wasn’t here and touch yourself however you want, make all the noises you want. Just lay there and make yourself feel good and don’t worry about me, okay, honey?” 

Blaine still looked confused but was clearly willing to go along with Kurt’s plan since he turned back to the men on the screen and started stroking himself slowly again. 

“Good boy,” Kurt murmured. Blaine let out a little whimper at that and squeezed the tip of his cock. He gathered the pre-cum that had pooled there and spread it around the head and down the shaft while Kurt scooted in closer to press himself all along Blaine’s side. 

Blaine seemed to like the reminder that he was naked while Kurt was still fully clothed; he shivered and sped up his strokes, focusing more on the head. 

Kurt nuzzled behind Blaine’s ear and whispered, “Reach down with your other hand and cup your balls.” Blaine’s didn’t hesitate and quickly moved his right hand into place, gently squeezing and pulling his balls away from his body. That sight was too much to handle. Kurt gave in and rutted against Blaine’s hip, just to take some of the edge off. He didn’t want to focus on himself right now though, this was for Blaine. 

“Good, you’re doing such a good job for me, baby. You like watching these videos when I’m not home? Like feeling sneaky and a little naughty?” Blaine let out a groan and nodded, he bit his lip. “Ah, what did I say, I want you let out all those beautiful sounds, okay? Let me hear you.” 

Blaine huffed out a deep breath, he looked back at the laptop but didn’t seem to focus on it, too wrapped up in what Kurt was doing and saying and asking of him. 

Kurt brushed the pad of his thumb across one of Blaine’s nipples and was rewarded with a surprised grunt. Blaine’s nipples were deceptively sensitive and Kurt loved playing with them. He knew that if he played with them long enough it would eventually feel too good and cross over into an almost too much, torturous pleasure. He circled his finger around the other nipple and gave it a quick pinch. Blaine’s back bowed off the bed slightly and he groaned, deep and rumbling. He arched toward Kurt’s fingers for more but whined like he wanted to escape them. 

After licking the shell of Blaine’s ear, Kurt said, “Look at you, honey. So gorgeous, all sweaty and writhing just for me to see. Such a good boy, Blaine. Think you can be good one more time and come for me, give me all of that come?” 

Blaine’s hand was a blur as it stroked his cock and his other hand had moved to rub at his nipple. He muttered out, “Yeah, I can be good. I’ll be so good for you. Al-almost there, oh, Kurt.” Kurt could tell he was close so he moved in and kissed him, hard and dirty, until he felt him still with a muffled shout. Blaine flopped onto the bed and covered his eyes with one of his arms. Kurt looked down and smiled smugly at the impressive amount of cum speckled across Blaine stomach and chest. 

This was definitely something they were going to have to do again. 

After a few long moments Blaine breathed out a deep sigh and let his arm drop, “So, that was new.”

“Mhm, yay or nay?” Kurt asked, already knowing the answer. 

Blaine giggled and pointedly looked down at himself, “I think all of _that_ and the fact that I can’t feel my legs answers that question.” 

The both laughed and Kurt got up. Blaine said, “Wait, wait, you haven’t come yet.”

Kurt walked backwards toward the bathroom, removing his clothes one piece at a time, “I was thinking you could take care of me in the shower. We’re both gross now and this kills two birds with one stone.” 

“I’ll gladly take care of you for the rest of our lives,” Blaine beamed.

Kurt rolled his eyes, “You’re such a sap.” 

“You love it, Hummel, don’t even try to deny it,” Blaine said as he wiped up his chest and followed Kurt into the shower. 

He was right. Kurt really did love it.


End file.
